Betrayal
by IdGetFeltonByTom
Summary: a Drapple love story, laced with Drarry, Dramione, and... Dransy? whatever Draco and Pansy. short, but filled with passion, hate, and of course, betrayal!


_Author's note: okay I had to, haha. There's just so much Drapple shipping going on and stuff, I had to write a fic! I hope you enjoy it? Lol it's really just here for my personal pleasure, it's a goof, but I like it xP happy readings!_

Draco gazed down at his hand, then lifting it so the object he held were at his eye level. He twisted the shiny green apple in his palm, examining it from every angle. With a long sigh, he brought the apple to his lips, kissing it gently. He then opened the Vanishing cabinet door and placed it inside.

"Soon my love" he whispered "we will be together again" he closed the cabinet door and murmured the spell under his, breath, holding his wand out to the door.

Images of old memories flashed before his eyes. The many breakfasts and lunches spent with varieties of her, their intimate experience during Care of Magic Creatures, their long walks together, stem-in-hand. Firmly squeezing his eyes closed, he winced at the happy memories, his vision blurring slightly with soft tears.

Suddenly, the cabinet made a sound. Draco's eyes snapped opened. _The she'd returned? _Quickly he flung the door open, and there sat the apple of his eye. Quite literally. A smile spread across his lips as he reached forward and grasped the fruit with happy, eager hands. He turned the apple slowly in his hand, like he had before, only to find a large, unmistakable, mark on the side. A bite.

"You whore" he breathed in betrayal, his breaths quickening. Angrily he threw the apple to the ground. "_Incendio!" _he shouted pointing his wand to the now bruised fruit that lay on the ground in front of him. A burst of flames shot from the end of his wand, enveloping his ex-love. Quickly he shot forward and began to stomp out the fire, resulting in crushing the fruit, bits of apple flailed wildly until he finally came to an abrupt stop. He looked at the seen before him. Completely crushed, the apple was now more like applesauce, spread across the floor and his shoes.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself. Then shaking his head violently. No. It was for the best, he had loved her and she betrayed him! He would have to learn to live without it… perhaps find a nice orange, or plum. Yes plums were nice…

Casting a cleaning charm upon the group of the room of requirement, and his, no longer, shiny black dress shoes, he made for the door. Closing it firmly behind him. He released a long sigh. He was free from that horrid, cruel, evil _bitch._

Draco moved his gaze in front of him. He now faced a fork in the road. Three separate halls, with three separate people standing at the end of each.

In front of him was a fairly long hall, and at the end stood Pansy. She seemed to have stopped to fix her lipstick, making kissy faces at her compact mirror.

To the left was a shorter hall and at the end stood _potter. _He had stopped and his lips were moving, speaking to someone. Draco guessed he was probably speaking with a portrait, as he couldn't see any other figures. He snarled slightly, _why waste time talking to a lousy portrait?_ But his eyes lingered on Potter's moving lips for a few moments.

Finally he looked to the right, also a shorter hall, and at the end stood Hermione granger, _the mudblood. _She appeared to be sitting nuzzled into a window frame, reading away at something Draco could only assume was school work and incredibly boring. He snorted, but his gaze did linger on her gorgeous figure and well toned crossed legs, longer then he would admit.

Draco sighed; he no longer had that _fruit _in the way. He was free to explore new options, but which hall would he take? Pansy, Potter, or the mudblood… all seemed rather appealing, but one stood out. Taking a deep breath he began his descend down one of the three halls.

_Author's note: lol kay there it is. 7 am (I still haven't slept!) and I just had this crazy idea to write this and I was afraid I'd forget about my loony nighttime thought in the morning! So what path did Draco take? Well that my dears is for you to decide ;D review, or don't, it doesn't matter I kind of just wrote this for my own pleasure xD xoxox- Brooklyn (follow me on Tumblr! I follow back- brooklynkay)_


End file.
